In an existing broadband network system, the BBF (Broadband Forum, Broadband Forum) defines the TR-069 protocol for a management server to remotely manage a CPE (customer premises equipment). In the TR-069 protocol, a CPE may establish a CWMP (CPE WAN Management Protocol, CPE wide area network management protocol) management session with an ACS (auto-configuration server) at any time by actively sending a notification message. The auto-configuration server implements management on a customer premises equipment by using the session. However, the auto-configuration server cannot directly establish a management session with the customer premises equipment. To enable the auto-configuration server to actively require establishing a session with the customer premises equipment, the customer premises equipment provides a connection request URL (universal resource locator), and reports the URL to the auto-configuration server in each notification message. If the auto-configuration server needs the customer premises equipment to initiate a management session, the only way is to send an HTTP GET request to the connection request URL provided by the CPE. The HTTP GET request may carry authentication information that is configured in advance. After completing authentication on the auto-configuration server, the customer premises equipment responds to the auto-configuration server with an HTTP 200OK message. Then, the customer premises equipment establishes a management session with the auto-configuration server through the notification message, and the auto-configuration server implements management on the customer premises equipment by using the session.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problem: With the development of technologies and the deployment demand of small business gateways, a plurality of uplink interfaces are deployed in a small business gateway. For example, uplink interfaces such as asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL), fiber access, and wireless fidelity (WiFi) are deployed together. However, in the prior art, only the situation that a customer premises equipment only has one uplink interface is considered, where each customer premises equipment can have only one connection request URL and can report only one connection request URL to an auto-configuration server, so that establishment of a management session between a customer premises equipment supporting a plurality of uplink manners and the auto-configuration server cannot be implemented.